Love Brings You Home Minor Characters
A list of minor characters from Love Brings You Home. General |-|Nagisa= Your best friend and coworker. She is upbeat and loves giant isopods. She is also crafty; able to get an assignment tossed onto you so that you were forced to go on a "date" with your roommate (in this case, it would be Arata). Unlike you, headstrong and impulsive, Nagisa is calm and looks at both sides of any situation. She is the one who helps understand the other person's point of view and will call you out on your wrongdoings. LBYH-Nagisa.PNG |-|Norisuke= Another friend and coworker of yours. Like tease and pick on you and doesn't spare any sensitivity when providing information or opinions. LBYH-Norisuke.PNG |-|Mr. Kato= Your manager at work. He is petty, irritating, irresponsible and has his employees run errands for him; often uses these errands in exchange for something else. However, if one is unable to finish this task, regardless of excuses he will refuse to cooperate. Showing how heartless he is. Mr. Kato also overlooks people's hard work and without as much look at it, he dismisses it immediately and chooses something else he likes instead. He doesn't give credit where it needs to be, including ideas and even self-praises himself when he didn't plan to look at a proposal in the first place. He has a niece who requests him to get certain toys for her. He still does it or rather requests it from his employees to get them. Implying, he does in a way, care for her. LBYH-MrKato.PNG |-|Kanon= Kanon is a cat who is "employed" at the Gokurakuji Station you use to go to work. He initally was just a stray but hung out at the station a lot and so the staff decided to give him his own hat and collar. He is a rather calm cat but dislikes being told he's gaining weight. Although he merely just looks away embarrassed. You also comment that his moodiness is similar to Arata. LBYH-Kanon.PNG |-|Grandma= Your grandmother who is now deceased and whose home you're currently living in. After her passing, your family found it saddening to see Grandma's big, beautiful home belonging to someone else and so, you took it upon yourself to live there and take care of it. |-|Kazue= An elderly woman who has been your grandmother's neighbor every since you were little. You see her as an aunt and she treats as a niece. She is very caring and worrying towards you but she also likes to gossip. She is also nosy. LBYH-Kazue.PNG Taiyo's Route Coming soon... Arata's Route |-|Eiko= Eiko is a professional violinist and was Arata's partner before she left him after a assault case was filed against him after he attacked a music producer. She is 12 years older than Arata and his ex-girlfriend. She is picky, snobby and spiteful; she immediately dissing the place Arata picked to get coffee. She is shown to place herself in high regards, bragging to Arata that he "loves her and her music" not to mention talking you down for being "plain and average looking". A demanding person as well, she sternly tells Arata not to ruin her concert. To get ahead in her career, she sleeps with people and doesn't care if she has to. She is abusive, snubbing Arata's talent believing hers to be superior. LBYH-Eiko.PNG Liam's Route Coming soon... Hazuki's Route Coming soon... Category:Minor Characters Category:Love Brings You Home Category:Love Brings You Home Minor Characters